Emma Frost (Earth-CU83)
History Childhood Emma Grace Frost began her life on the streets of Boston, graveling in the dirt and trying to get buy on her mother's last paycheck. Emma's parents had no money for her to attend school, and did not want to risk her getting mixed into a bad crowd by sending her to one of Boston's horrible public schools. To this end, she stayed at home, helping her mother clean the house and cook dinner, while her father worked day and night at the textile factory. Emma spent her afternoons - when she wasn't working - in the family's library. She read many books, always curious to learn more about the world, and more about life. She studied math, science, and English, and dreamed of one day seeing the world. This was how Emma developed her knowledge of things, and for the long run she was self taught. Mutant At the age of 10, Emma was shipped off to an academy in London; her entire trip sponsored by her estranged Uncle in France. In London, she was taught more than she could ever dream. There, she competed in many activities that tested her mental aptitude. One night, in her dorm, Emma began hearing voices in her head. She looked around desperately, thinking she might be going insane. However, she soon recognized the voice as that of her roommate's. She dismissed the thought, and went on with her studies. The next day, though, she found it hard to concentrate in class; for she heard over a dozen voices swarming around in her mind. As she strained to concentrate on her lessons, she found herself being able to read people's thoughts. As the day ended, Emma realized that she had discovered an innate power of telepathy. Emma Frost was a mutant. Le Tigre Rouge and the White Queen Upon turning 16 years of age, Emma had expertly started to master he telepathic abilities. She had reduced the amount of visible energy that protruded from her head when she used her telepathy, making it nearly impossibly to notice. She had begun to use mind control, getting people to do her work, or to get her things she couldn't on her own. As she grew older, however, her personality became more sinister. And as she became more sinister, she began to abuse her powers. Emma had become infatuated with female sexual pleasure, and sought out her desires at every twist and turn. She used mind control to seduce multiple girls at the academy, using not only her abilities but her body as well. For three months, Emma went on a sexual spree, sleeping with nearly every female in her graduating class. However, after contracting a (thankfully curable) disease, she ceased her fanatics and calmed down. Emma realized that by abusing her powers, she had taken advantage of her fellow classmates. Digusted and ashamed of herself, she left the academy in search of a better life. Ultimately, this did not do the trick. Emma was picked off the street by a local drug dealer named El Jefe. El Jefe reassured her that she would be safe in his care, and he employed her as an exotic dancer at his stripclub, "Le Tigre Rogue". Emma resisted at first, but soon was proven to be a natural. She found comfort in the words of the other girls that worked at the club; especially one 18 year old girl in particular, named Selene Gallio. Selene treated Emma differently than the other girls, who thought of her as a daughter or a sister. Selene, however, treated Emma as a toy. She was expendable, replacable, and only as useful as El Jefe made her. This reality, for some reason, caused Emma to develop a strong attraction to Gallio. Occassionally the two would engage in semi-sexual or completley sexual acts, yet they dismissed these as drunken stupors. Eventually, however, Gallio admitted her feelings for Emma, and the two began a secret, close knit relationship. Selene and Emma began performing in duets on stage, and became famously known around the steets as the best dancers in town. They were praise for their intimacy and sensuality in their dances, and were given stacks of money each night. One night, someone coined them the nick names, "The White Queen" and "The Black Queen"; for Emma always wore white and Selene always wore black. The names stuck, and eventually, The White Queen and her partner were known across London as two of the most prized exotic dancers in the buisness. The Hellfire Club As soon as their career seemd bright and prosperous, it became even more so upon Emma Frost and Selene Gallio's introduction into the Hellfire Club. At a very high profile performance in Tokyo, Emma and Selene performed for a young billionaire named Sebastian Shaw. Over the years, Emma had revealed to Selene her powers of telepathy, and it had proven a great asset to use in getting more money from customers. As they performed a very special routine, Emma prepared herself to enter Shaw's mind. She found it strange, and somewhat painful, however when she realized that Shaw was a telepathic as well. He resisted her telepathy, and entered her mind with force. After the show, Shaw approached Emma behind the curtains, giving her his offer again. She questioned his actions, but ultimately agreed to work under his employment. In a swift deal, Shaw payed over one million dollars for both Emma and Selene and they left the employment of El Jefe forever. Shaw took the two girls, now both nineteen, back to the United States, where he brought them to Las Vegas, Nevada. In Vegas, the girls were introduced to luxury and the high life. They lived in a massive hotel suite, with catered food, piles of money. They bathed in a golden bath tub, drank from golden goblets, and wore the finest fur and leather coats. They had finally made it; or so they thought. Shaw employed the two dancers at his world famous casino, the Hellfire Club. There, they danced more professionally then they had ever done so before. They attracted thousands of customers from far and wide, all looking to get a view of the White and Black Queen. As their tenth show ended, one night, Shaw approached the two girls with their weekly check. Inside Emma's check, however, was an invitation. The invitation was written in fine red ink, like blood, and spoke only of a small, yet powerful, orginization known as Telepath Society. Selene, who showed known sign of having mutant abilities, was left with no invitation, and so Emma chose to keep this from her. As she accepted the invitation in private, Emma releshed in her profits and luxury, not once thinking aboue the reprecussions of her actions. Joining the Telepath Society At the first meeting of the Telepath Society, Emma was introduced to a young woman named Victoria Hand. Hand claimed to be one of the most influential telepaths in the world, and she certainly left an impact on Emma. She seduced Emma, causing her to cheat on Selene. Despite feeling ashamed and guilty, Emma's confused young mind and impressionable soul would go onto to continue these acts of sin. Meeting after meeting, she would find herself waking up in Hand's bed, sad and ashamed of herself. At one meeting, Hand was absent and Emma nearly had a nervous break down. She realized, then, that she had a horrible addiction; a psychoactive need for sexual pleasure and loving warmth. She needed help: immediatley. Trauma Emma left Vegas with Selene, never telling her of her unfaithfulness. They left without saying goodbye, which in the long run was not a good idea to do. As they traveled across the country, they found themselves being attacked by countless hitmen. As Emma defeated an oncoming assassin, she picked a note from his pocket that read: The message was clearly from Shaw, and the two girls quickly made their way to New York to escape. In New York, the two purchased a small apartment together, where Emma revealed that she had slept with Victoria Hand numerous times. Selene dismissed this, however, revealing that she too had slept with numerous other people while in Vegas. Emma admitted that she had an addiction, and that she needed help. Remembering the past, Selene contacted an old friend who help her get through a rough time: Doctor Peter Wake. Dying her hair black and wearing green contacts, she prepared to start a new life. Emma set up an appointment with Wake, and began seeing him regularly. She recieved therapy sessions ,where she explained her entire childhood to the good doctor. However, he rarely listened. Emma realized that he was a typical man, and that to get him to talk she would have to give him what he wants. As she danced and stripped her body of clothing before him, something snapped inside Wake. He attacked her brutally, attempting to rape Emma. Thankfully, however, she used her telepathy, and for the first time, she drained someone's mind. Wake fell to the ground, a lifeless husk of a man, and Emma returned home; more traumatized than she had already been. After her encounter with the therapist, Emma found herself more mentally unstable than ever. She slowly began to seek out unncessary thrills to calm her nerves. She drove high speed vehicles, stole from stores, and seduced people right off the street. Her relationship with Selene grew shakier, as she found herself lacking trust in her partner. Eventually, Emma returned to dancing, employing herself at a local gentleman's club and getting paid top dollar for her work. One night, as she performed, a couple appeared in the club. A bald man in a wheelchair approached the stage, wheeled by a red headed women in a cotton dress. The man began asking her questions, and she realized soon that he was asking her these questions with his mind. The telepathic informed her that his name was Professor Charles Xavier, and that he would help her recover from the years of trauma she had recieved. Without any warning, he sent her into a deep state of unconciousness. Memories Emma found herself in a dark room, surrounded by misty gray images. She saw her childhood, she saw her school days, and she saw the first time she had gotten picked off of the street by El Jefe. Suddenly, the images whisped into nothing. Emma, confused, moved forward. Instantly she was falling, a thousand feet, then a million. She splashed into a pool of red water, and realized that there were images on the surface. It showed memories of cold winter mornings, picking flowers with a mother, and even playing in the rain. The memories surrounded Emma, tempting her to break free of the brass chains that had suddenly surrounded her. A voice, the Professor's, suddenly echoed around her: Emma willed all her power into her body, and asborbed the memories into her mind. She could instantly feel her instability becoming balanced once more, as the scene faded away. Emma found herself sprawled across a steel table, in a large room with blue flood lights. Next to her was the Professor, who sat rubbing his chin softly. He instructed her that he was the leader of the X-Men; a group of mutants who fought for mutant and human kind. Together they strived to bring peace to the mutant race. Professor X, as he called himself, extended his hand towards Emma, offering her a spot on his team. Without any hesitation, she accepted his offer graciously. X-Men: A Day in the Life During her time as an X-Man, Emma was known across the board as one of the elites. She quickly became one of Charles's go-to-mutants in times of crisis. Emma was adept in telepathy, and proved to be one of the most resourceful and most powerful mind controllers and mind readers around (Jean Grey had not been born at this time). During this time as an X-Man, Emma met Scott Summers (alias Cyclops). Scott and Emma developed a close relationship, and for the first time in her life, she found herself attracted to a man. Scott had an overbearing nature that was used to protect Emma; something she desperatley needed. She fell for his leader-type personality and grew fond of his stern, demanding voicee. Eventually the began a romantic relationship, which led to her giving birth to a young daughter, who she named Julia Frost (given that it was the illegitamate daughter of Scott). Julia was the perfect rehabilitation method for Emma, and took her mind off of the past. Emma focused all of her time and love into Julia, caring for her night and day and never letting the child leave her sight. She was determined by any means necessary to never let her daughter go down the same path that she had. As Julia grew, so did her mother. Emma discovered a new ability; something curiously unique about her genetic mutation. She discovered that she could turn all of her bodily tissue into a flexible, diamond-like substance. This made her superhumanly invulnerable and blocked all telepaths from entering her mind. Upon using this state, Emma began to build a large resistance to telepaths, which in return, strengthened her mind control capabilities. When Julia began school, to keep her from being exposed to the dangers of the outside world, Emma enrolled her in Charles Xavier's academy. There she showed her first sign of mutant powers; telekinesis and telepathy. Emma watched over her daughter, helping her hone her abilities and teach her right form wrong. Everything seemed perfect; Emma might actually be able to start a life with Scott and her child. Everything changed, though, when Selene returned. X-Men: United We Fall Emma had forgotten about Selene. She had forgotten about that life. She had forgotten about her past. Everything had been perfect, but as Selene bombarded the X Mansion with fire and weaponry, all the memories flooded back inside of her. Emma approached Selene, who seemed insane and out of order. Selene, who now refered to herself as Satana, notified Frost that she had made a deal with the devil, in order to stay alive forever; so long as she live off of her hatred for Emma. "Why did you leave me?!" She screamed. "You just left! No goodbyes! No anything!" The two battled, with Satana being completely resistant to all of Emma's psychic attacks. Emma resorted to hand-to-hand combat, something she was no more adept at than the next rookie. Satana easily overpowered Emma, breaking her wrist in diamond form (which could have been potentially permanent, if not for the healing experties of Storm). She readied to kill her, when Julia threw herself in front of the blast. Julia's soul was absorbed into Satana, and the young girl was left a dying husk. Emma wept over the body, and Satana, being a cruel soul, felt that Emma should live with her guilt; that the death of her child was a good enough punishment. Satna retreated, and the attack on the Mansion ceased fire. Everything returned to normal...everything except Emma. The funeral that followed was one of pain and misery, and Emma was angry to find that Scott showed no signs of outer dread. She did not care what he felt on the inside; for what did it mean if he did not greave? As the proceedings closed, Emma left the X-Men. She did not say goodbye. And she did not look back. Addiction and Becoming Diamondback After leaving the X-Men, Emma returned to the only thing in life that she knew: dancing. Working from club to club, she was slowly introduced to a performance enhancing drug known as Rebirth. Rebirth, made from the chemical blood of a dying mutant, normally enhanced it's users by ten fold. The drug, however, had never been tested on a mutant itself. When Emma took the drug, her entire reality shifted. She saw the world in a different view; that of a dastardly, evil place that should be erradicated of all life. Emma became the villainess known as Diamondback, and donned a new costume and personality. After silencing the many men who had mad her suffer at the club, she set out to get revenge on the one man she hated most: Scott Summes. The inner turmoil inside her blamed him for the death of her daughter. Why hadn't he saved her? Why hadn't he greaved as she had greaved? Her selfishness ultimately subjugated her conciousness, and she set out to silence Cyclops once and for all. The fight that ensued was bloody. She defeated many of the X-Men, and became a high level threat on S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted list. When Emma finally confronted Cyclops, she was enraged to find that he had taken a new bride. The woman, whose name was Jean Grey, was a petty thing to her; probably nothing more than Cyclops's play thing. Emma attacked both of them, and to her surprise, Cyclops actually put up a fight. The battle shook the Mansion, however, and it was not ultimately Scott who defeated her. In fact, if Jean hadn't intervened, then Scott might have been murdered by Emma in all her cold rage. Jean ended the fight, proving that she was a much more powerful telepath than Emma Frost. She invaded Emma's mind, disregarding her diamond form, and calmed her brain down. She mentally extracted the posionous residue of the Rebirth from her mind, causing her to fall into a coma. As the battle ended, Professor X shipped the comatose Emma off to the Raft. Dark Avengers When Emma awoke from her slumber, she found herself incarcerated at the Raft; a maximum secuirty prison for villains on Ryker's Island. As she stirred, there was a knock at her glass. Standing before her was a man in a suit, holding a silver envelope with an A on it. He slipped it through her food slot, and she opened it cautiously. Inside, there was an invitation to join a group called the Dark Avengers. Their purpose? To eradicate the shadows. To do the dirty work that the big shots couldn't take. To bathe in the darkness, while the others bathed in the spotlight. The members of the team were extrodinary: a rage ridden juggernaut known as the Red Hulk. A young man from the oceans, who could control entire seas, known as Namor. A rogue bandit who had a unique mutation named Gambit. A powerful enchantress by the name of Scarlet Witch, along with her speedster brother Quicksilver. This team had potential. And so Emma accepted. She was released from Ryker's Island, and was given a shock belt by S.H.I.E.L.D., which reassured her allegiance to good. Emma met with the Dark Avengers, in Transylvania, and quickly made good friends with the others. They did not judge her for what she once was; for they all had problems from the past. No, what mattered was what they did now. What they were going to do. Ironically, their first assignment as a full fledge team was to hunt down and kill a dangerous man known only as Sebastian Shaw. Emma could finally begin to silence her demons. Present Day Emma Frost works day and night with the Dark Avengers. They have become a formidable team, who have helped to decimate many a foe, including the Skrull and Ultron. Currently, Emma is in a long term reltionship with fellow team member, Namor. Personality Emma is a cold hearted person, who has many emotional defenses set up around her, to keep her from being vulnerable. She has had a troubled life, and hast lost many loved ones in it. After leaving home at such a young age, and being picked up as a stripper in her teens, she never contacted her parents again. Physical and sexual abuse from men has caused her to become both traumatized and mentally unstable, and she rarely trusts a man. She can be warm and endearing, but usually only shows this side to children. After having lost her child and become addicted to drugs, she know wishes to redeem herself, and cleanse herself of all demons. This has proved difficult however, as one can never truly escape their past. Powers & Abilities Emma Frost possessed telepathic abilities matching those of Charles Xavier. Frost has been cited as a "World-class telepath", "Omega Class Telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. Advanced Telekinesis: Emma was also stated to be a potentially powerful telekinetic. After further clarifications, it was stated that Emma has increasingly powerful psionic abilities that lie dormant within her secondary mutation and has yet to be released in full strength and force. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation, Frost now possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus's organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alters Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold-hearted and to lose her empathy for others. Emma does not have access to her telepathy while in her diamond form. *'Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately 2 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *'Superhuman Durability:'' Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self sustained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. *'Psychic Immunity:'' Emma has shown to be immune to other telepathic powers in her diamond form, but in turn, she is unable to use her own telepathic powers until she turns back. Telepathy: Since her introduction, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch and limited psychometry. Frost is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Emma is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. Frost's abilities rival those of Charles Xavier's, her incredible power and conniving ways are evident in her first appearance whereby she manages to capture and sedate him. *'Psychic Surgery:'' the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Emma is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. *'Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *'Cloak Mind:' The ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so her distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *'Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and other minds. *'''Telepathic Cloak: The ability to telepathically mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around them as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepathic mutants may notice and 'see' through this ability. *'Telepathic Illusions:' The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Camouflage:' The ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people a telepath is trying to fool, not the number of people a telepath is actually camouflaging. *'Absorb Information:' The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project one's astral form from their body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane one can travel in astral form over vast distances. *'Dilate Power:' The ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *'Download Information:' The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *'Induce Pain:'' The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. *'Intuitive Multilingual:' The ability to intuitively translating new languages. *'Mental Amnesia:' The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *'Mental Detection:' The ability to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of oneself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Mental Paralysis:' The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *'Mental Sedating:' The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. *'Personality Alteration:' The ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, permanently changing their personality either partially or entirely. *'Mind Control:' The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. *'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. *'Mind Transferal:' The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be killed. *'Neural Jumpstart:' The ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing him to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. *'Possession:' The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body, and any powers it may possess, as one's own. *'Psionic Blasts:' Can project psionic force bolts or blast waves which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *'Telepathic Tracking:' Enhanced psionic senses enable a telepath to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. *'Limited psychometry:' It is said that Emma possesses a form a psychometric powers, but she has yet to show them as they still could be a growth of her powerful telepathic abilities. Abilities Expert Technician: Emma Frost is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize psionic energy for various effects. Defense Training: Emma Frost is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat. During a training session in which Emma did not have access to her powers, Banshee attempted to make an example of her. Emma quickly, efficiently, and easily dispatched Banshee, much to his embarrassment. Master Astral Combatant: Emma Frost is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Emma possesses the mid human strength level of a woman her age, size and weight, in addition who engages in intensive regular exercise and combat training. She is capable of pressing up to twice her own weight (288 lbs). In diamond form however, her strength increases to super human levels, and she can left six times her own weight (864 lbs). Weaknesses '''Former Substance Abuse: '''Being a former addict of the drug Rebirth, if Emma were to come in contact with the drug, her unstable mind may be compelled to use the narcotic. '''Former Sex Addict: '''Emma was once addicted to sexual pleasure, before undergoing rehabilitiation. This trait however, may return at any given time, putting Frost at great risk. '''Human Vulnerabilities: '''Emma is vulnerable to the same types of vulnerabilities that all humans are. I.e, posion, weapons, disease. Trivia *Emma Frost is known to wear extremely revealing costumes, making her one of the most sexually explicit characters in the Marvel Universe. *She has been quoted on having had plastic surgery on several occassions. Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Females Category:Telepathy Category:Mutants Category:Prodigies Category:Illusion Creation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Diamond Form Category:Divorced Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Bisexual Characters Category:The Tetrad